Rain, Rain
by Midnight-Halos
Summary: Nanao loves rain. Rain just confuses Kyouraku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's my life's dream to own Bleach and unfortunately for me, I shall die unsatisfied.

After a period where I couldn't think of anything here's the next installment of the Nanao/Kyouraku series!

It's not as great as the others in my opinion, shorter and it was hard to write Kyouraku for this one. But you'll see what I mean tomorrow.

* * *

Nanao would have to admit that she quite enjoyed thunderstorms and rain.

When it rained, the outside world of sunshine and free people didn't taunt her about the fact that she had to do paperwork. Grateful as she is that the paperwork keeps her busy at night, she'd much prefer that it didn't keep her busy during the day as well.

Because for one, she ended up skipping lunch more often than not and she was starting to _miss _having warm, right out of the cooker rice and some actual appetizers rather than just about to turn into noodly mush instant stuff all the time.

And there was that one book that she'd started thirteen years ago that one time she'd actually gotten sick and had been ordered to lie down, and even after _thirteen years, _she was still uncertain as to whether the heroine had ended up with the right man and gotten rid of the other interfering bitch.

And she was certain that there were many more, but just to sum it all up, she hated paperwork with a passion until the clock struck eleven at night.

But back to rain.

Rain meant that she could put down the paperwork for a moment because the rest of the division would actually be in their offices for once, actually doing their paperwork or helping her with the accumulated backlog which meant that the division actually made progress in the paperwork department which meant she could relax a little bit! Which she would take advantage of by simply putting on a kettle of hot water and make a steaming cup of hot green tea. Or if she was particularly tired, strong black coffee.

The only reason she drank black coffee was due to the reason that no one else in the whole division would, them and their sweet teeth. And yes, Rangiku was included as an honorary member as was everyone else that regularly came to pick the woman up after a heavy drinking session.

Rain also meant that Kyouraku-taichou stopped telling her that his lovely Nanao-chan needed to stretch her legs and fight a little. Really though, all she had to say to that was ask him if he was implying that she putting on weight and then he would promptly shut up, clearly afraid of offending her. But then he'd get started on giong on an on about her suppose attributes and then she'd have to shut him up another way.

Rain also made her feel a little bit vindicated, as if the blood on her hands was being washed away although, of course, that was only when she was walking home outside.

And finally, rain meant that Kyouraku-taichou had nowhere to run to-save other divisions and certain bars-and would mean that he would almost always be in the captain's office, where he belonged, even if he was napping on the couch.

Because, truth be told, it got lonely doing paperwork all alone. She would tolerate anyone's presence, even her captain's when she was doing paperwork. Doing paperwork all alone made her feel rather...

Abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

Anyway, here's the second half of Rain. The next two-shot should be up sometimes next week if I can just think of another theme.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not even Japanese.

* * *

Shunsui Kyouraku isn't quite sure what his opinion on the rain is.

Actually, rain perplexes this man when he has to choose between liking and hating it.

Rain means that he can't enjoy the sunshine on his chin as he snoozes on a rooftop somewhere, usually on the sixth as it's _always _quiet on the sixth unless some poor soul wants Byakuya-taicho and all his noodlish fury bearing down on them.

Rain also means there are no places to hide, really, if Nanao-chan is truly determined to drag him back to the office to make him do paperwork. She knows all the bars in Soul Society, and she knows that he knows that all the owners of those fine establishments are too terrified of his Nanao-chan to try to hide him. He was quite impressed-and a little bit irritated, but mostly impressed-by Nanao-chan in her first year as his lieutenant when she leveled a bar for getting in the way of her finding him. After that, all she had to do was walk into a bar and they would point at him, or, if he wasn't there, tell her where they'd seen him going. In that way, it seemed that she knew the bar managers much better than he did.

Nanao-chan had been quite irritated when Zaraki-taichou came in to challenge her after hearing about that particular feat. She'd sent him away after throwing her pot of green tea in his face. When questioned why he hadn't simply killed her for that indignity, Zaraki only said that she'd told him that currently her will left all her savings to the Yachiru candy fund if she should die at the hands of an Eleventh division member. After checking how much was in said account, he'd done the calculations and figured that having Yachiru with three years worth of candy was not worth killing off the Eighth's vice-captain.

Then there was also the fact that really, there was nothing going on. No one fighting out in the rain-unless they were part of the eleventh squad-and absolutely nothing to do. There's nothing truly inspiring about rain either.

And because of that, he might as well save Nanao-chan and himself the trouble and just spend all day in the office for once in his life with his Nanao-chan.

And then on the other hand, he might as well just spend the day in his office with his lovely Nanao-chan.

Which was, of course, a good thing because then he did have a reason to stare at his Nanao-chan with no fear of retribution of any sort.

Retribution involving many things, maybe a stack of papers so compounded that they might as well have been solid stone-because his Nanao-chan wanted all the papers inside their appropriate boxes, not hanging out-thrown at his head.

Yes, his Nanao-chan was indeed cruel to him. After all his kindness to her too.

Rain was also perfect weather to drink hot sake and sit on the porch, of course with a balcony, and watch the rain pouring down and watch the plants soak up the rain. Especially in the presence of friends although when it rained, some people used it as an excuse to sleep in and not appear to work, having mysteriously come down with the flu. (One poor soul dared to say they came down with drinking too much. He was immediately laughed out of the Eighth division)

But rain, in the end, is a fine day to just sleep in and nap, or to stay indoors with loved ones.

And with Nanao-chan he has both. Rainy days are the only days where she allows him to sleep on the couch, undisturbed.

As long as he doesn't make a pass at her anyways.


End file.
